From friends to lovers
by Bruce-X-Selina aka BatCat
Summary: Sable and Spider-Man have feelings for each other and in this, they're revealed in a fun way. Warning: LEMON!


**This is my first rated M story ever and it will be a Spider-Man one. I decided to write one about Peter and Sable, from being friends after the end of the Silver Lining DLC and becoming lovers. The suit that Peter will be using is the Raimi suit as I personally like the suit. This is my first M rated story so be easy on the negative comments.**

 **I don't owe Spider-Man, its characters or anything else.**

 **Peter's apartment:**

It had been two months since Peter Parker, aka the Ultimate Spider-Man, had last seen Sable Sablinova who had returned to stop the war in Symkaria. He always wanted to know why she was so strict, most of the time she never showed any emotion which made Pete wondered if something happened to her in the past. He then remembered that Sable left a contact number so that if he needed someone to talk to, she would come over and see him.

 **Symkaria:**

Sable was inspecting the reports of how cleanup was doing, it was quiet when her phone started ringing and she answered to hear a familiar voice.

" _Hey Sable, how's things?"_ Sable knew that handsome voice anywhere: it was Spider-Man. Sable smiled when she heard his voice as she had developed a crush for the webhead but couldn't admitted cause like a teenage girl; she want him to hurt her feelings.

"Hello Spider-Man, what can I do for you?" Sable asked, she could probably guessed that the webhead was smiling as he had told her that he loved the accent.

" _I thought since it's been two months that we last talked, so why don't we meet up?"_ Spidey suggested which Sable loved the idea. _"You could come here as I don't have a way to get to Symkaria."_ Sable loved to see the webhead as she had decided to tell him how she truly felt.

"Okay Spider, I'll meet you in New York city." Sable agreed, she put her phone down and connected it to her earpiece. "I'll get some gear sorted and be there in a few hours, five tops" Sable informed as she used hand signals to tell her men to load up her private jet as she was going alone. "How about we meet up on the rooftop of the Oscorp tower?" Sable suggested.

" _Okay, I be there. See you soon, Sable."_ Spider-Man replied, Sable could tell that the webhead was excellent to see her again.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you to, Spider-Man." Sable approved, she hung up the call and left her office. She informed her army that she was going away for some personal business and would return once it was over.

 **New York:**

Spider-Man was sat on the railings at the very top of the Oscorp tower, he was wearing his Advanced suit as he really loved the new design. He was waiting for Sable to arrive and it didn't take long as his spider-sense alerted him, he looked up and saw a white jet come close and land on the roof. The cockpit roof open then Sable stood up, she was wearing her usual clothing but this time, she wasn't wearing her long white coat.

"It's nice to see you, Spider," Sable jumped out of the jet and landed next to Spider, the two smiled then shook hands. "How has things been since we last met?" Sable asked, Spidey chuckled.

"It's been its usual self: crime everyday and me taking them down." Sable was impressed that someone with no military training has been able to take down big bads. She was just imagining them being closer than friends, she knew she had to confess her feelings before it was too late.

"Spider-Man, there's something I wish to tell you," Sable started, Spidey hopped off the railings and looked at his silver haired friend. "The reason I've been so personal towards you is because I like you. After I saved your life at the Oscorp records building, I started developing feelings for you and if I came back, I would have to tell you." Sable explained which surprised Spidey but not too much.

"To be honest, I like you too, Sable." Spidey admitted. The two got close and Spider-Man lifted his mask up enough so Sable could see his mouth. "May I…?" Spidey asked, Sable nodded then the two started kissing and it got intense very quickly. Sable took out a controller then activated the stealth field so that no one could hear or see them. Spidey's hands were smoothing Sable's body until he reached her gun holsters, he unclipped them then webbed them to Sable's jet.

"You know," Sable started to talk as Spidey began kissing her neck and smoothing her entire body. "I want us to do it. It's been a secret dream of mine." Spidey heard it then removed the top half of his suit, revealing to Sable his muscular torso which impressed her very much. "Who know having Spider powers would give people abs as well as a hot body?" Spidey knew that Sable was flirting with him and it surprised him as how someone who was so uptight could suddenly change into someone who was acting like a teenage girl in love.

"My turn to see you now," Spidey said cheerfully, he slowly began to lift up her top to reveal Sable attractive body and a white sports bra underneath. "You do look hot, Sable." Spidey leant in started kissing Sable's lips again while Sable began to remove her white combat trousers, the two layed down on the floor and began to have their fun. Spidey dropped his bottoms to reveal that he wasn't wearing any underwear, Sable got a huge surprise with the length of his hard cock.

"Holy hell, that's huge!" Sable exclaimed, her hands slowly made her way down to his cock and slowly began to smooth it. But then Sable got a surprise when she felt her panties being pulled down. "Getting turned on, webs?" Sable asked and Spidey nodded. Spidey layed down on his back while Sable climbed on top of him, the pair started tongue kissing while their hands were feeling each other's naked bodies.

"God, if I knew you had feelings this deeply for me, I would've told you that I love you, Sable." Spidey admitted which made Sable smile, she reached behind her back and unclipped her sports bra then she removed it to show her bare boobs. Spidey reach for them and started smoothing them while Sable reached down and started rubbing his cock, it slowly began to grow which turned both of them on.

"Spider-Man, take me." Sable moaned, Spidey nodded then moved his hard cock to be in line with Sable's pussy. Sable leant towards Spidey's ear and whispered something in his ear. "This is my first time but don't hold back." That news surprised Spider-Man but it didn't change the fact that he wanted to have sex with Sable Sablinova. Spider-Man slowly slid his hard cock inside Sable tight virgin pussy and the pair of them moaned as loud as they could.

"FUCK! You're so bloody tight Sable!" Spidey shouted, Sable smiled then started to play with her boobs while her pussy was being pounded by a huge spider cock. The pair was moaning so loud, Sable was loving this so much that she was rubbing her pussy lips with one hand while using her other hand to pinch her nipples.

"Keep fucking me, Spider-Man!" Screamed Sable, the two started french kissing but then Sable climbed off the hard cock and got on to her hands and knees then Spider-Man got up behind her and slid his manhood deep inside her pussy. "Oh God! If you were this good, I would've asked you to pound me earlier!" Sable shouted, she was loving the huge hard dick inside her tight pussy. Today was the day that Sable had lost her virginity to a vigilante but she didn't care about, she only cared about that she was being fucked by the man she had fallen in love with.

"Sable, I love you so fucking much!" Shouted Spider-Man, Sable was moaning so loud that Spidey started kissing her to quiet her down. Spidey was fucking Sable's pussy faster and deeper, which Sable was loving. Sable layed down on her left side and Spidey got behind her, Sable raised her left leg up and the webhead slid his cock inside her pussy and they kept on enjoying themselves. Spidey put his arm around the front of Sable body and started playing with Sable's boobs.

"Oh God! Keep going!" Sable screamed and while he was fucking Sable's pussy, Spidey was kissing her neck and started pinching her nipples which made Sable's pussy even more wet than what it already was. "I'm cumming!" Shouted Sable and with that, Sable came all over Spider-Man's cock. "Now, your turn." Sable nodded, Spidey slowly pulled his hard dick and stand up while Sable go on her knees so that now her mouth was level with his cock. She took it all in her mouth and she was loving the taste of her cum and Spidey's cock while the webhead was moaning as he was close to blowing his load.

"Sable, I'm going to cum!" Spidey shouted as he was trying to hold it in but it was no good, Sable was sucking really fast until she felt the hero's dick throb. Spidey released his load and while Sable took most it in her mouth, she couldn't take much of it so the rest of the webhead's load poured out on to her boobs. Spider-Man was amazed how much of his cum that the soldier could take in her mouth then he watched her swallowed, Sable smiled then stood up and looked at her cum-covered boobs.

"That was amazing, we should do it again." Sable suggested, Spidey nodded as he too enjoyed pounding her. "Maybe next time in my other hole?" Spider-Man knew that Sable was teasing her.

"Maybe." Spidey responded. They decided to get dressed and Sable didn't even clean up the cum mess on her. Spider-Man checked his mask and found he had missed a call from Mary-Jane. "I'm sorry but I got somewhere to be." Sable nodded, she kissed the spider on the neck then let him swing away. From that moment, Sable Sablinova and Spider-Man had gone from friends to lovers.

 **This was my first attempt at a rated M story and I hoped it was good. See you all next time.**


End file.
